


Admire

by vectacular



Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, but yusaku doesn't mind, takeru keeps interrupting yusaku's naptime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: The person behind the fabled Playmaker was… ordinary.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I love them.

The only thing Takeru knew about Fujiki Yusaku before he transferred to Den City was a generic school ID photo Flame showed him. 

The person behind the fabled Playmaker was… ordinary. And kind of sad looking, which he understood. The Lost Incident messed them up in their own individual ways, and will continue to do so until they die. 

However, the way Yusaku handled it. With going after the Knights of Hanoi, and trying to find his own closure. Which led up to the Tower of Hanoi, which from what Flame said, would’ve put the entire world into the dark ages and killed countless people, and before he met Yusaku, he wondered how Playmaker dealt with the knowledge that he had people’s _ lives _ in his hands. 

After meeting Yusaku, who was stoic at first, he quickly got the answer to how Yusaku dealt with it. By being _ intently _ mission-focused. He went to the next mission in leaps, constantly focusing on how to not let Kusanagi down by getting Jin’s consciousness back.

Takeru frowns as Yusaku closes his eyes as they sit on the school roof, backs to the wall. They haven’t been friends long, and Takeru’s still getting to his small apartment, and fast pace of Den City. Not to mention their mission in Link Vrains.

“Yusaku,” he calls, and the other boy makes a sound. “How have you been sleeping?” 

Yusaku makes another sound, eyebrows furrowing. “The usual,” he mumbles eventually. 

“Do you always sleep at school?” 

“Yeah,” Yusaku answers. 

He laughs softly and Yusaku’s eyes finally open to give him a confused look. 

“We’re both messes,” he says with a grin. Even with how awesome Playmaker is, and he has a fair amount of hero-worship, and maybe more than platonic admiration for the person behind Playmaker, he’s still just. Yusaku. A normal person. That he’d admire anyway. 

Yusaku gives him a small smile, and goes back to resting his eyes, arms wrapped around his knees. It’s cute, and Takeru stamps down the urge to pat the other’s hair, or move even closer. 

Sighing, he moves enough so there’s a few centimetres of space between them, and relaxes as Yusaku doesn’t seem to mind. “Yusaku,” he says quietly. Yusaku’s eyes open again, and there’s a light glare on his face, which he smiles sheepishly at. “You’re amazing.” 

“For sleeping at school?” Yusaku frowns. 

“No,” he laughs and lightly pushes the other boy with his elbow, feeling some measure of happy as Yusaku doesn’t tense up at it. “Just―you. You do so much to help. You’re great, and kind, and selfless.”

“O―Oh,” Yusaku’s face is red, and he holds his knees tighter as he looks at the ground. “I―I’m not―“

“You _ are_,” he interrupts swiftly, and the other boy sinks into himself, probably not used to compliments. And with the way Yusaku reacts, Takeru’s definitely planning on giving him a lot more. 

Yusaku shakes his head as he hides it on his knees, though Takeru can still see red ears. “I―you―” Yusaku mumbles, voice muffled, “you are,” he says simply, like Takeru’s meant to get it

“I’m what?” He asks, perplexed. 

“_You’re _the―“ Yusaku looks up with a frown, “you’re amazing.” 

“_What_!?” He squeaks, jerking back as his face starts to feel hot. 

“It’s true,” Yusaku smiles. “You left your hometown to come help out someone like me, and you’re here right now, even though we don’t have to be friends.” 

He fiddles with his glasses as he looks at the floor, biting his lip. “Of course I’d want to be friends with you.”

“I’m not the _ friend _ type,” Yusaku says, picking at his pants.

“And?” He scowls. “I’m not going to stop being your friend just because you’re anti-social or quiet or whatever else!” 

Yusaku’s mouth opens and closes, “you won’t?” 

“Of course not!” He replies heatedly, offended at the thought.

Yusaku begins to smile, it’s tiny, but it’s beautiful and his stupid heart skips a beat. “Thanks,” the other boy says, and Takeru looks at the opposite side of the roof, own face still feeling red.

_ **[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

> <s>Ai, in Yusaku's bag: Wow. Gay.</s>
> 
> I haven't even planned for the next one yet, so uh, you know, if you have a word in mind, feel free to share! ♥
> 
> Comments >>>>>> kudos! Even just the tiniest comment! ♥ ♥
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/188832444295/new-firestorm-thing-600-words-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1191689725163126784) | [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N)


End file.
